American Horror Story/Season 1
Season One of American Horror Story was a self-contained story-arc that aired on the FX Network from October 5th, 2011 to December 21st, 2011, spanning a total of twelve episodes. The premise of the season centered around the Harmon family, who suffer great hardship due to the loss of a child, and the ensuing infidelity of Ben Harmon. Desperate to make things work, Ben moves his family to Los Angeles, where they purchase a lavish Victorian-era mansion. All of their efforts to improve their lifestyle ultimately fail, particularly when one takes into a account the brutal and violent history of the home which has become infamous as "The Murder House". Complicating matters even further is the Harmons' nosy neighbor, Constance Langdon, and her special needs daughter, Adelaide, to say nothing of the strange burn victim Larry Harvey, who attempts to blackmail Ben after murdering his mistress, Hayden McClaine. As if these matters weren't enough to put on edge, the Harmons slowly come to realize that the ghosts of anyone who ever died in the mansion still linger about, each one harboring secret motives for either wanting to drive the Harmons away, or to keep them inside the house - forever. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Ryan Murphy - Creator; Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Creator; Executive producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Producer * Patrick McKee - Producer; Unit production manager * Bradley Buecker - Co-executive producer; Editor * Dante Di Loreto - Executive producer * Leo Bauer - 1st assistant director * Jill Maxcy - 2nd assistant director * Robert J. Ulrich - Casting agent, C.S.A. * Eric Dawson - Casting agent, C.S.A. * Carol Kritzer - Casting agent, C.S.A. * Eric Souliere - Casting associate, C.S.A. * James S. Levine - Composer * PJ Bloom - Music supervisor * César Dávila-Irizarry - Theme song * Charlie Clouser - Theme song * Christopher Baffa - Director of photography, A.S.C. * Beth Rubino - Production designer * Bonnie Weis - Production supervisor * Eric Kovtun - Production coordinator * Chris Duskin - Camera operator * Craig Fisk - Camera operator * Carol Banker - Script supervisor * Lou Eyrich - Costume designer * Jennifer Eve - Co-costume designer * Eryn Krueger Mekash - Department head make-up * Monte C. Haught - Department head hair * Christien Tinsley - Special make-up effects * Charlie Lagola - Art director * Steven Melton - Property master * Thomas Taylor - Set designer * Ellen Brill - Set decorator * Lyal Holmberg - Location manager * Andrew Glover - Chief lighting technician * Jerry Day - Key Grip * Tom Gordon - Transportation coordinator * Tony Lattanzio - Construction coordinator * Phillip W. Palmer - Production sound mixer * Joe Earle - Re-recording mixer * Doug Andham - Re-recording mixer * Gary Megregian - Supervising sound editor * David Klotz - Music editor * Ashley Contino - Post production supervisor * Doc Crotzer - Additional editor * Alex P. Creasia - Assistant to executive producer * Jessica Meyer - Assistant to executive producer * Scott Cohn - Production accountant * Ron Bolanowski - Special effects coordinator * Matthew Hodgson - Script coordinator * Tim Davison - Stunt coordinator Directors * Alfonso Gomez-Rejon * Bradley Buecker * David Semel * John Scott * Michael Lehmann * Michael Uppendahl * Miguel Arteta * Ryan Murphy * Tim Hunter Writers * Brad Falchuk * James Wong * Jennifer Salt * Jessica Sharzer * Ryan Murphy * Tim Minear Notes & Trivia * The subtitle for this season is "Murder House", which is also the title of episode three. Home video * American Horror Story: The Complete First Season/DVD * American Horror Story: The Complete First Season/Blu-ray See also ---- Category:American Horror Story/Seasons Category:American Horror Story/Season 1 Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Alfonso Gomez-Rejon Category:Bradley Buecker Category:David Semel Category:John Scott Category:Michael Lehmann Category:Michael Uppendahl Category:Miguel Arteta Category:Tim Hunter Category:James Wong Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Jessica Sharzer Category:Tim Minear Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Patrick McKee Category:Dante Di Loreto Category:James S. Levine Category:Christopher Baffa Category:Eric Dawson Category:Carol Kritzer Category:Robert J. Ulrich Category:Beth A. Rubino Category:Charles M. Lagola Category:Ellen Brill Category:Lou Eyrich Category:Monte Haught Category:Eryn Krueger Mekash Category:Christien Tinsley Category:Ashley Contino Category:Bonnie Weis Category:Leo Bauer Category:Jill Maxcy Category:Anthony Lattanzio Category:Steven B. Melton Category:Thomas T. Taylor Category:Doug Andham Category:Joe Earle Category:Gary Megregian Category:Phillip W. Palmer Category:Ron Bolanowski Category:Tim A. Davison Category:Jerry Day Category:Christopher Duskin Category:Craig Fikse Category:Andrew Glover Category:Eric Souliere Category:Jennifer Eve Category:Doc Crotzer Category:P.J. Bloom Category:Charlie Clouser Category:Cesar Davila-Irizarry Category:David Klotz Category:James S. Levine Category:Thomas A. Gordon Category:Carol Banker Category:Alex P. Creasia Category:Matthew Hodgson Category:Eric Kovtun Category:Jessica Meyer Category:Dylan McDermott Category:Connie Britton Category:Denis O'Hare Category:Evan Peters Category:Taissa Farmiga Category:Jessica Lange Category:Zachary Quinto Category:Frances Conroy Category:Alexandra Breckenridge Category:Christine Estabrook Category:Jamie Brewer Category:Sarah Paulson Category:Katelyn Reed